


New traditions

by Tashonix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: Fireworks, fun and frivolity abound as Fitz and Jemma spend their first New Years in their apartment.Prompt: Firsts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plentyofmalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plentyofmalk/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Trina! I hope you enjoy this fun romp - my initial idea was their first Christmas but it just wasn't happening so then I switched to New Years and ended up with this fluffy, funny thing! I hope it puts a smile on your dial :D <3 
> 
> A massive thanks to @welshpastry for beta-ing, giving me a new idea and putting up with all my crisis moments whilst writing heheheh And also to @leggypeggys for her eternal cheerleading :D

_Remember: Whoever you’re with at midnight is who you will spend the rest of the year with!_

Jemma smiled and set the paper aside, snuggling further into the cushions of their bay window. She jumped as Fitz wrapped her in a hug from behind. 

“What’s that smile for?” His breath tickled her ear as he placed gentle kisses along her jawline and she tilted her head to oblige him. 

“Oh you know,” she shuddered as he made a particularly good pass, “just thinking this is the first New Year’s in more than a decade where we’re not studying, working on any enhancements, investigating 0-8-4’s and aliens, being shot at or kidnapped or generally having our lives endangered.” 

Fitz chuckled as he sat down beside her and pulled her close. 

“You never know, the night is still young,” he kissed her forehead. “We made our own fireworks, after all.” 

She laughed with him this time. 

“So, ready to experience your first Hogmanay? The house is clean, I sent everyone the words to Auld Lang Syne, Mack is coming-” 

Jemma beamed as she cut him off with a kiss. 

“What?” Fitz cocked his head and frowned in his adorable way. 

Though they’d spent many New Years together this was the first time since leaving home that Fitz had really been able to indulge in tradition.

“For someone who doesn’t believe in magic, you’re very superstitious,” Jemma teased, bumping him with her shoulder. 

“Well, that’s because magic isn’t-” he’d taken a deep breath ready to launch into a spirited diatribe then stopped himself. “I just thought we can use all the luck we can get, with the bloody cosmos against us and all.” 

Jemma moved a hand to cup his cheek. 

“I think we’ve more than proven the cosmos wrong, don’t you?” 

She kissed him softly, sweetly, both losing themselves in the comfort of one another until a harsh pounding on the door interrupted them. 

“I’m coming in! You nerds better not be making out!” Daisy shouted from the other side. 

“Okay!” Jemma shouted back. 

They’d given Daisy a key, both wanting her to know she was always welcome and had a place she could call home too. 

“Happy New Years!!” Daisy cried as she burst through the door, arms full of bags. 

“Happy New Years!” 

“Did not think I’d be doing this tonight,” Daisy’s voice trailed off, a slight frown crinkling her brow briefly. “Anyway!” 

She’d dumped the bags on the counter and was now brandishing the contents. 

“Vodka, check. Tequila, check. Jack, check. Whiskey, check,” Daisy pulled the bottles out one by one and set them on the counter. 

“God, Daisy, how much booze did you bring?” Jemma wandered over to the kitchen hand in hand with Fitz. 

“I think we deserve to cut a little loose, don’t you? Vodka for mixing, tequila for shots, Jack for Mack, whiskey for the Scot and I see you’ve already got beers,” she poked her head in the fridge and pulled out a pack. “Cheers.” 

“Cheers,” Jemma pulled Daisy into a brief hug. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too,” Daisy grinned. “I left Yo-Yo and Mack in charge of food and ice.” 

There was a brief rapping on the front door. 

“Speaking of,” Daisy smiled and waggled her beer at Fitz who practically skipped to the door. 

“Hi!” Elena greeted before streaking back down the stairs. Bags of ice started to appear at their front door followed by snacks and finally an Elena-shaped blur reformed in their doorway. “Hurry up, Turtleman!” 

“I thought I told you not to call me that,” Mack’s soft grumble carried up the stairs as Elena leant on the door frame to wait. 

“Nice breakfast nook,” Elena gestured and smiled at Jemma, who hugged her warmly.

Jemma looked down the stairs to...what looked like floating pizza boxes. No, there was Mack underneath them all. 

“You’d think we were expecting the whole base!” 

“Nothing Mack and I can’t handle,” Fitz kissed her cheek as he ushered Mack through the door. The rest of the supplies had already been put away and an ice bucket filled with beers stood by the couch.

“Where are Coulson and May, anyway?” Jemma asked. 

“I du-oom,” Daisy tried to talk around a mouthful of pizza. 

“Even I know that wasn’t English,” Elena teased. 

Daisy swallowed and started again as she flopped on the couch. 

“Don’t know. Something about spending time together on an old mission.” 

“No work talk,” Mack growled. “It’s a night off, the Director didn’t ask where we were headed and I, for one intend to enjoy it.” 

“Here’s to surviving another year,” Daisy toasted as the others raised their beers and grabbed more pizza. 

Drinks continued flowing freely as various games were played and challenges thrown and if not for Jemma’s preparedness in setting an alarm they’d have missed midnight entirely. 

“It’s almost time, come on!” Jemma clapped excitedly and herded everyone towards the door to head to the roof. “Come on, Fitz!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled and waved her on. 

She frowned as she took in his posture; hands on hips as he muttered to himself. 

“Go on, we’ll be up in a minute!” Jemma called to the others backs as she turned towards Fitz. 

“Fireworks, singing, have I got my flask? Oh a gift, I need a, where’s mum’s shortbread?” He’d started pacing. 

“Fitz, Fitz look at me,” she pulled him close and worked her fingers across his scalp. 

“It’s our first Hogmanay, Jemma, and everything has to be just right...” 

“Stop,” she kissed him briefly then leant back. “Daisy can light the fireworks, singing will take us all of two minutes and the most important thing is that we’re all here, together. It’s our first of many, Fitz, and I for one counted on fun drunk Fitz, not melodramatic drunk Fitz,” she moved a hand down and smacked him lightly across the backside. 

“Hey!” Fitz yelped. 

“Now come on or we’ll miss it!” Jemma tossed him the shortbread then grabbed his hand and tugged him out the front door. 

“Took you two long enough,” Daisy smirked as they reached the roof. 

“Just for that, you’re lighting the fireworks,” Fitz pressed a lighter into her palm and smiled at Jemma. 

“Oh come on, like I haven’t had enough exposure to fire,” Daisy complained. 

Elena snorted. 

“Two minutes,” Mack handed out more drinks. 

“You made these?” Elena gestured to the fireworks as Fitz and Simmons nodded. “Good.” 

“One minute!” Daisy bent down to light the fuses. 

They all huddled together to start the countdown. 

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Years!!” They all shouted at the same time as their fireworks mingled with those being let off across the city. 

Jemma kissed Fitz quickly before they both lunged at Daisy and planted a sloppy kiss on each cheek. 

“Happy New Years, Daisy!” 

Daisy had put up a mock protest but Jemma could tell she’d loved it. Mack and Elena both received the same treatment, Mack practically crushing Jemma’s ribs as he engulfed her in a bear hug. 

“Right, give us your hands,” Fitz grabbed Jemma and Daisy’s hands and started pulling them into a circle. 

“Like this?” Elena asked as she crossed arms with Mack and Daisy. 

“Yep,” Fitz nodded. **“Should auld acquaintance be forgot!”** He started to belt out the tune as the others joined in. 

It was hilariously off-key but sung with passion and enthusiasm on everyone’s part and Fitz was grinning widely when they finished. He high fived Mack and then glanced at their fireworks set up. 

“Huh, one of the bastards didn't go off,” Fitz knelt down beside it. 

“Problem with the fuse?” Mack had a look too. 

“Or, it could have failed. There's a first time for everything Fitzsimmons,” Daisy shrugged. 

“What-”

“No-”

“We ran stringent tests-”

“It’s basic science-” 

“Clearly shoddy components-”

“Okay, okay, God!” Daisy held up her palms in surrender. “I love you two but you are even worse when you've been drink-,” 

They shrieked and dropped to the ground as a loud pop went off behind them. A softer pop followed as the sky glowed green.

“Bloody hell,” Jemma remarked as they all started laughing hysterically. 

“Let’s go back inside before we push our luck,” Mack chuckled. 

They sounded like a herd of elephants descending the stairs, still laughing about their experience ‘under fire’. 

“No, Jemma, Jemma, Jemma, Jemma, Jemma,” Fitz clumsily reached out to grab her hand as she stood in the doorway. 

Jemma tilted her head and frowned at him. She may have had a few but this was definitely their apartment. 

“Mack has to go first!” 

“Ugh, Fitz!” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Daisy teased. 

“No!” 

“Yes!” 

“S’tradition,” Fitz slurred slightly, his accent thicker. “None of you e’er heard of First Footing?” 

Everyone except Jemma shook their heads. 

“‘Tis the first foot to step into the house after midnight. For good luck, ideally they should be male, tall, uh handsome, and bring gifts,” he reached into his pockets to hand Mack his flask and the last of his mum’s shortbread as everyone burst out laughing. 

“Uhh, thanks Turbo, I think,” Mack patted him on the back. 

“Tall and handsome, yes,” Elena mused, flashing Fitz a cheeky wink. 

“Right, good,” Fitz grinned and ushered Mack to the door to let them all in. 

“So, now I’m no longer needed,” Mack gestured back towards the door while Elena grabbed her bag. 

“Oh, yeah, right, thanks Mack,” Fitz stuck out his hand for a clumsy handshake or fist bump, which one Jemma wasn’t quite sure.

“Time for our own fireworks,” Elena whispered to Daisy and Jemma and they all started giggling. “Thanks for a great night.” 

Expecting Daisy to follow suit, Jemma was surprised to discover she’d instead made herself at home on the couch. Jemma arched an eyebrow and cocked her head towards Fitz. 

“What?” Daisy muttered around a mouthful of chips as she glanced between the two of them standing over her, mirroring each other with their hands folded across their chests. “Alright, alright, I can take a hint! Wanting to make some fireworks of your own, hey?” Daisy grinned as she jumped up. 

“Very original, Daisy,” Fitz tried his best Jemma Simmons eyeroll, the impact slightly lessened by his dishevelled hair and rosy cheeks. 

Daisy smiled and threw an arm around their necks. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She winked and sauntered out.

As soon as the door closed Fitz grabbed Jemma, mashing her lips to his. It took them a moment to find their rhythm, both too eager in the rush to mold themselves to one another. When they did though…It was the kiss she'd wanted at midnight; intoxicating, all-consuming, everything melting away but Fitz. Time seemed to stand still until eventually they had to come up for air. 

“Bed?” Fitz panted softly. 

“Bed.” Jemma’s grin turned mischievous as she quickly tugged down his trousers, effectively hobbling him, and ran to the bedroom. 

“Oi!” Fitz let out a startled cry as he tried to chase after her. 

Jemma had flopped on the bed and was doubled over laughing at Fitz who was now standing in their bedroom doorway with his trousers around his ankles.

“Need some help?” 

“Always,” Fitz stumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Your turn.” 

Jemma smirked and started unbuttoning her blouse, Fitz’s hungry gaze following her fingers slow reveal. She stood up as her shirt fell off her shoulders, arms momentarily stuck as her tartan patterned bra was revealed. Before Fitz could say anything she awkwardly yanked down her own trousers so he could see the matching bottoms. 

“I thought we could start our own Hogmanay tradition,” she crooked a finger at him. 

Though she knew it wasn’t possible, Fitz moved at a speed akin to Yo-Yo - well, as much as possible with his trousers still attached to his ankles - as he crossed their bedroom floor. 

He gripped her hips and clumsily pulled her towards the bed with him, Jemma falling on top of him with a loud oof. They both broke into fits of giggles until she noticed him staring at her lips. She bridged the distance the same time he did, lips colliding in a fierce kiss.

Jemma’s hands fumbled with the band of his boxers as his tangled with her bra, their kisses becoming messy and uncoordinated. Fitz groaned as he rolled, pulling Jemma on top of him. She trailed sloppy kisses up and down his neck as his hands moved to her arse, roaming without any finesse. 

She started to move downward, planting kisses across his bare torso as she palmed his cock through his boxers. Fitz moaned, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Jemma finally succeeded in moving her hands underneath his boxers, bringing him quickly to the edge. 

“Jemma, Jemma,” Fitz tugged her arms, dragging her up for more kisses. 

She hummed happily as their tongues moved over and under one another’s as she shifted her hips to grind on his and-

The next thing Jemma noticed was soft sunlight streaming through their bedroom window. 

When had they fallen asleep? Had they - no, her bra and knickers, though askew, were still on. Jemma yawned and tried to roll over as an arm wrapped around her and Fitz pressed tightly to her back. She smiled as one of his hands started lazily stroking her side. 

“Morning,” she snuggled back into him.

“G’morning.” 

She loved his morning voice, still thick with sleep. The hand trailing her side moved lower, loving caresses circling her stomach until he moved lower still, tracing her clit through the fabric. 

“ _Fitz_ ,” she moaned softly and moved her hips against his hand. 

She heard a jingle and registered the feel of fabric against her feet as he pressed closer still. Looking down she laughed at the sight of his trousers still around his ankles.

“ **Fitz** ,” she cocked her head towards his legs. 

“Stupid. Ruddy. Trousers,” Fitz grumbled as he wiggled behind her, finally succeeding in kicking them off. 

Jemma giggled as his pants hit the floor with a thud then shimmied out of her knickers and flung them and her bra in the same direction. Placing one hand behind his neck she stole a quick kiss and rolled back to her side, guiding his hand between her legs once more. 

Fitz kissed her shoulder as he pulled her top leg over his, fingers teasing her briefly before gliding in. 

She let out a soft moan as he began to move steadily, cradling her in his arms as he gently kissed his way up and down her neck. 

Her own hips started moving in tandem with his, sensations building with each rhythmic push and pull. 

Fitz tilted her head with his hand and she turned slightly to kiss him, a languid meeting of mouths as they basked in one another. She didn't even mind their combination of morning breath mingled with stale alcohol, his kisses going to her head far quicker than anything they'd consumed last night. 

Their lips parted as his fingers started deftly moving against her clit and his rocking increased. She gasped as he brushed against her g-spot again and again, orgasm rising before hitting her full force. 

She moaned and clutched the back of his head tightly and he followed her over the edge, his own groan of ecstasy muffled as he bit down on her neck. 

They lay there for a few moments in a daze, until Fitz eased out and began softly drawing patterns on her stomach. 

“I like this new tradition,” she kissed him on the jaw before placing a hand over his and tangling their fingers. 

“Always good to start the new year with a bang,” Fitz deadpanned and tucked his chin against her shoulder. 

“Ugh, Fitz,” Jemma rolled her eyes and started laughing, Fitz quickly joining in. 

“So, what have you planned for today?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Fitz’s voice was skeptical. 

“Nothing,” she confirmed. 

“Huh, there really is a first time for everything,” he snorted. 

“Hey!” She squirmed out of his hold and turned to whack him on the chest. “I can be spontaneous and leave things unplanned and-,” 

He cut her off with a kiss and pulled her back into his arms. 

“What was that for?” 

“I love you,” he beamed at her. 

“I love you too,” she smiled as she ran her fingers across his scalp. “So, what are we doing today?” 

“Can we just stay here for a while? And, you know,” he smiled cheekily and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Ugh, Fitz, you are insatiable!” She swatted his chest playfully. 

“Got to make the most of every opportunity, Simmons!”

“Simmons is it?” She quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yep.” 

It was her turn to shriek as he smacked her backside then rolled on top of her, claiming her mouth in a heady kiss. 

She had the happy thought that this would be the first of many New Years in their new apartment, until his mouth trailed lower and she wasn't thinking anymore.


End file.
